1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to display devices. More particularly, certain aspects of the disclosed technology relate to methods of storing gamma data in display devices, display devices, and methods of operating display devices.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, a display device has a gamma characteristic that luminance of a displayed image does not increase in linear proportion to a level of an input signal applied to a pixel. To correct the gamma characteristic of the display device, the luminance of the display device according to the input signal level is measured to generate and store gamma data in the display device, and the display device can adjust the input signal based on the stored gamma data to apply the adjusted input signal to the pixel.
In a conventional display device, the gamma data are generated by measuring luminance of one point of a display panel according to the input signal level. However, as form factor size of a display panel increases, the gamma data have to be generated at multiple points of the display panel. If the gamma data at these points are stored, memory capacity for storing the gamma data must increase.